


Come home with me

by moonlitwaters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 fix it, Cas is Saved, Dean gets Cas back, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is canon, Fix-It, I’m a lesbian but I love three (3) men, M/M, Post 15x19, destiel reunion, finale fix it, sam is cool with it, season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitwaters/pseuds/moonlitwaters
Summary: Last night’s episode was suspiciously cas-less so in case episode 20 has no destiel reunion here’s an alternate ending for what happens after they drive off into the sunset in 15x19.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> Also I hadn’t watched the show in years till last week and I’ve only seen 15x18 and 15x19 so sorry if I made any mistakes with like how the empty works or current canon. I just woke up at like 4 am after three hours of sleep and needed to write this. I’m so worried we won’t get Cas back. I know there’s something with an onion field so there’s still hope but idk I’m worried and I really want some gay.

Outside a dark motel room Dean stood in front of the vending machine, feeling lost in a way that was totally unrelated to being in some strange town. After defeating Chuck he and Sam were back on the road hunting normal low level ghosts and spirits but despite it being what Dean had done all his life something was missing. What was missing was all too painfully obvious, on their drive here every glance in the rearview mirror had been like a knife in Dean’s side. The empty seats of Cas and Jack were the elephant in the room neither he nor Sam acknowledged. Here, outside, while Sam was inside could he finally do what he knew was a long shot. He put his hands together and prayed, not to the now powerless Chuck, but to Jack.  
“Hey Jack, buddy, I know you said you were gonna be hands off but please man. Please bring him back, please bring Cas back. I know you can, or at least I think so. I just miss him. Please.” Deans voice broke with the last words.

Inside the motel room, unbeknownst to Dean, Sam was doing the same thing. Sam sat at the edge of the bed, hands together in prayer also praying to Jack.  
“Hi Jack, I’m not sure if you can hear me, I think you probably can. I think you’re right to go for a hands off approach to the whole god thing but if you could just meddle one more time, please, bring Cas back. It’s been... weird without either of you. I know you’re still out there and that’s good but Cas doesn’t deserve to be stuck in the empty. And Dean, he thinks I don’t see but he’s a wreck about it. He needs him.”

The lights flickered outside of the motel. Suddenly Jack appeared in front of Dean.  
“Hi Dean. I know you want Cas back. It’s one of the very first things I tried to do, I don’t think he should be in the empty either. Cas does think he should be there though. He was content with how he died and asked to stay that way. I wanted to let you know.” Jack looked at Dean, eyes full of understanding of just how hurt Dean was. Dean was having none of it. He punched the solid wall of the motel and explained “Bullshit! Jack you’ve gotta let me talk to him. Let me bring him back.”  
Jack was new at this whole god thing but what he did know was Dean.  
“Ok,” Jack said. “I’ll let you into the empty. You’re human so you won’t survive in there long though. Let me know when to pull you out.”  
“Alright,” Dean replied. He was all at once surprised that Jack said yes, mad at Cas for wanting to stay dead, and pushing both those emotions down and away. He needed to be on his guard for this, not distracted.  
Jack opened up a what looked like a black hole, just a void if nothingness vaguely shaped like a door. Dean looked over at Jack who nodded, and stepped through.

After stepping through he turned around and his door was gone. There was just darkness everywhere, no light, and no angels that he could see. He put his hands together to pray again, this time to Cas.  
“Hey Cas. I’m here to get you out. Just let me know where you are. I’m not leaving here without you.” Dean waited, hearing and seeing nothing, then.  
“Dean,”  
Dean turned around and there was Cas. Before Cas could say anything else Dean was hugging him.  
“Good to see you man.” Dean said, a huge grin on his face.  
Cas gently pulled away, his hands lingering on Dean’s arms. He put his hands back at his side.  
“I’m sorry Dean,” he said sounding genuinely sad, “I can’t go back with you, not after what I said before being taken by the empty. I want to remember our time together as it was. I don’t want things to be weird with you or to change with us.” Cas looked at Dean, insecurity written all over his face, but also acceptance. Dean looked at Cas with his own look of determination. Dean had come to a realization and when he came to find Cas in the empty he had made a decision about what he wanted.  
“Don’t want things to change huh?” Dean said.  
Dean grabbed Cas’s face with both his hands, pulled him close, and kissed him fiercely. Dean pulled back as Cas looked at him, stunned.  
“I love you too, by the way,” Dean said, “Come home with me.”  
“Really? Are you sure?” Cas said looking both pleased and still insecure.  
“I’m sure.” Dean said.  
He took Cas’s hand in his own.  
“Hey Jack,” Dean said in a louder voice, “We’re ready.”  
Suddenly a portal opened in front of them and they walked through together, still hand in hand. 

Sam was worried, when Dean hadn’t come back to their motel room he had left to go check on him and found nothing. The car was still there too but Dean was missing. “Dean?” He yelled.  
After receiving no reply Sam reached into his pocket for his cell phone. As he was pulling it out he saw the portal open and saw Dean and Cas, both smiling and still holding hands, come back through. The portal closed behind them and it was just the two brothers and the angel. Sam ran forward and gave Cas a hug of his own, causing Cas to let go of Dean’s hand to hug Sam back.  
“I missed you man,” Sam said’ “What happened?” Sam addressed them both with the last part, letting go of Cas as he did so.  
“Dean found me and he brought me home.” Cas said smiling. He shyly took Dean’s hand again. Sam looked between them both and saw Cas’s happy, relaxed face and also Dean’s face, happy but somewhat tense and also slightly bashful but at the same time determined. Sam smiled at them, giving his silent acceptance, and Dean relaxed.  
Later that night Sam and Dean filled Cas in on the case they were working on and after getting some sleep the next morning they all got into the impala together, ready for a hunt.  
Somewhere Jack was smiling down on them, all was as it should be. Three boys out on the road together saving people and hunting things.


End file.
